Memor Es Mortuus
by EyeOnThatHorizon
Summary: Post AWE, William struggles with his newfound duties as well as the emotions rising up in him. Amidst all the chaos William finds his love, Elizabeth unconscious in the sea. Will makes several startling choices to take her aboard, risk the fury of Calypso, struggles with his marriage, makes new friends, fights in a pirate war, and more excitement all in "Memor es Mortuus" R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To most it would've been a fowl day at sea, but to William Turner it was the best kind of day. The rolling thunder and sporadic lightning personified the emotional storm going on inside of him, but he loathed the sunlight. Sunlight was much too bright. To Will, it symbolized calmness and happiness he would never be able to experience. At least in the wake of a storm he could try and distract himself from his sorrows.

To William's dismay, the storm began to calm, and from below the fathoms of seawater Will could just make out the sun. Barely a ray, but it still brought hope to Will. However small, it was hope that things would be alright - it would just take time. Ten years worth of time. As the ship flew through sea rising to the surface, he felt the wind blow against his face. One of the few things he could still feel. Will's instincts were right: shipwreck. Probably a vessel that wasn't sturdy enough to withstand such swallows. With a lost ship, comes lost souls and it was Will's job to pick them up. From his position at the helm of his ship he could see his father gazing out across the deck just below them. He moved to join him.

"You walked to me." His father said. "You could've just thought it, and it would've been done, you know." Will knew his father was referencing his supernatural abilities.

"You know I don't like those."

"I don't understand it, Will. You have all these powers, why not use them?"

"I hate them. They are a constant reminder of-" His voice broke off. They were a constant reminder of his death. His father was withdrawing, but Will jumped to reach him. "Wait! I- I'm sorry. I don't mean to-"

"I know what you meant, son. But us! We! We are not like the rest of the world. There's no going back from where we are..."

"There's no going forward either." said Will. He was trapped in one state of life. Never getting older, never experiencing life like most people. Every day that went by meant nothing to him. He would always be the same, but not Elizabeth. With every passing moment she was breathing, living, and getting older. She should be moving on, but Will knew she wouldn't. He knew that her love for him was so strong, it was a danger to her. Bootstrap reached to touch Will, but was interrupted.

"Captain! An estimated 100 souls, sir!" said one of the crewman. After Will had assumed his role as Captain and freed the old crew of all their bonds tying them to the Dutchman, few of them chose to leave. Will was always thankful for their service.

"Alright, 100 souls it is then." said Will.

"To collect, sir?"

"Yes. To collect." Will hated the process of collecting souls. It was always so grim, but the part he hated the most was always the Diruam. The Diruam was the process of changing the mortal to immortal. When this happens, there is one last shock of life. For a brief moment, the body springs back to the land of the living. It has various different reactions, some souls scream like banshees because they are scared of judgement (At which time, Will may offer them a contract of servitude). Some start to confess their sins in a last effort to save themselves. Once, Will came across the soul of a devout Catholic who during the Diruam, simply made a fervent prayer to his Holy Father. Although, one thing was always the same - the eyes. Once filled with color and life, during the Diruam they turned completely black with fear, anger, sadness, and agony all at once. The eyes became windows into purgatory. Then all of a sudden, the candle blew out. The life was gone. The eyes were normal. All that remained was a soul.

Will shuddered as he went to join his crew. He didn't know why, because he'd seen so much in his lifetime: a crew of skeleton pirates, a ship full of oceanic human counterparts, and the kraken. None of which scared him as much as the process of the Diruam and the horror when you came to the afterlife. Although the odds were against William ever making it to the other side, he still hoped he'd end up in heaven versus elsewhere. He was only thankful for what came after. The calmness when the soul became a free spirit. They were at peace.

"Will? Are you alright?" Bootstrap turned towards his son.

"Yeah." Will snapped back to reality and went to join his father and crew to search for souls. They hopped into the long boats, and began to row through the wreckage. Will held out his hand to the body of an old man with a scraggly beard and tunic that appeared to be made out of a potato sack. Like lightning, the man grabbed Will's arm nearly pulling him to the sea. His grip was tight and painful.

"There's a storm coming! There's a storm coming! There's a storm coming!" said the man trying desperately to warn his "crew" from going into the storm. This, obviously, failed. William grabbed hold of him and jerked him forward.

"It's alright, man!" said Will. "The storm is gone!" As the man panting gasps slowed, the color returned to the man's eyes and will could sea they were now a sea-foam blue. No doubt, many a pirate tales were witnessed by those eyes.

"The, the storm... The storm..."

"Yes, yes. It's gone."

"Then- Then that means... You're here to take me..." the man's voice trailed off.

"If you'll have me as your captain," said Will, trying to be as calming as he could be, but clearly he'd have to work on his bedside manner. The man nodded. "Have you a name?"

"Grimes. Jonathan Grimes." He shook Will's hand and Will pulled him aboard the long boat.

"Well, Mr. Grimes, It's a pleasure." Slowly the boats began to retreat. They'd picked up about 90 souls. Others were already too far gone, or their bodies could not be retrieved. William didn't worry however, because he knew they would find their own way to the afterlife. Calypso, having the passionate heart she did, would probably pick them up herself. They were just turning the boats back when a shout broke through the sky.

"We've got a live one! We've got a live one!"

It wasn't unusual. There was bound to be at least a few survivors in every wreck, and if they did survive what better stories to tell than a live encounter with William Turner, the immortal pirate? Yet this time, when Will heard the words, "live" he jumped. If he had a heart at the time, it would've skipped a beat. He couldn't see clearly, but he could see the body. Unconscious and clinging to a piece of wreckage. He could just see the sun-kissed complexion and golden locks flowing over and down past the figure's shoulders. Almost exactly the way he'd been found years ago, when he was rescued as a boy by a much younger Elizabeth then-Swann. "Elizabeth," he whispered. His voice rose to a shout, almost stretching into a scream. "Bring her aboard! Bring her aboard!" There was a certain panic about him as the adrenaline rushed threw him. What had happened to her? He moved with great urgency. He began jumping over crew members stumbling to get closer.

"But sir, we can't-" hastily objected a poor member of the crew, who had forgotten entirely about the woman his captain loved.

Without thinking, Will drew his sword and stood so that he towered over the man, just barely scraping his neck with the weapon. "I said, bring her aboard!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No sooner had the order been given than had it been carried out. Elizabeth had been raised up onto the deck, and their she lay on the floor with the crew gathered around whispering. Will approached the crowd.

"Quiet! Quiet I say!" said Will, who broke through the crowd and knelt by Elizabeth's side. His fingers caressed the softness of her cheek as he leaned in. "Elizabeth-" he whispered, as gently as he could. Her lips began to move, forming his name but no sound came out.

"Will- Will, I-" she left the words hanging there in the air as her hand searched for his. Impulsively, he held her hand but not before noticing the shock that made her fingers flinch at his touch. The iciness of his skin was a direct association with the coldness of death. William withdrew himself.

"She's to have my quarters. Take her there at once." said Will as he arose from the deck. Objections began to fly right and left. Only one voice rang true to Will: the voice of his father.

"Will, I've told you before! She cannot go where the Dutchman be headed! You can't let her come aboard! She'll have to-"

"Have to what?" Will interrupted, "Throw her overboard and watch her drown? I am the captain of this ship! I decide what stays! Elizabeth stays!" There was protectiveness in Will's eyes. Every muscle in his body tensed. He turned abruptly and withdrew himself to the hull of the ship. The men did as they were told, although their consciences advised him against it. Bootstrap knew that trying to talk to Will when he was in this state of mind was pointless. So he decided he should give Will some space.

Below deck Will always enjoyed sifting through the various finds. Fingering through the cannons and twisting rope. His hands, that were once blacksmith's hands, had been reduced to winding string into rope and steering a ship through the ocean. Yet every time he drew his sword his hands longed to be back bending and folding steel. Though it seemed that rope making would be the closest he ever got. Still, in the quietness below death there was lots of time to think.

_Elizabeth jumped and jerked her hand back. "Sorry - blacksmith's hands." Will said as he continued bandaging the gash on her hand._

_"No... I mean, yes, they are but... Don't stop." she said as she gazed up at him. Something dangled from her neck and it grabbed William's attention. "It's yours." She pulled the medallion from her neck._

_"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"_

_"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."_

Will remembered that day. He remembered how upset he had been and ashamed of the pirate's blood that coursed through his veins. Now he'd become what he hated most - and worse. He was cursed.

"Sir?" a crew member interrupted his daydreaming.

"What is it?" Will said. He tossed the rope aside with frustration as it had become too tangled to bother with.

"It's... your wife." For a split-second Will was confused. His marriage to Elizabeth had been so quick and spontaneous, even though it had been planned for months it still felt strange to be referred to as "husband and wife." After all, weren't the vows only binding until they had been parted by death? Will wasn't really dead though... He was undead. He wondered if the vows still held their validity.

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?" He paused, and then corrected himself, "My wife?" It felt right. He liked the sound of it, and being able to say it honestly, however questionable the legality was of their wedding ceremony.

"It's just, the crew sent me down here. They thought you'd like to know that she's resting..." he said. Will began to size him up. He was relatively young - maybe 16. What had caused someone so young to join the ranks of undead?

"Tell me, what's your name?" Will asked.

"My given name is Jimmy Curry." he said, standing upright in an awkward posture. Clearly, he was trying his hardest to impress Will.

"How old are you?" Will asked, but soon realized how awkward his question might have seemed, all things considered.

"I was 17. Before..." Young Jimmy's voice trailed off. Will could tell he wanted to talk, but he also knew that talking about death, especially your own, can be a painful subject.

"It's alright. We're all the same here." Will rested his back against the wall. _"All the same here? Is that the best you could come up with?"_ Will silently scolded himself inside his head.

"When I was... Before the... In my life, I was a cabin boy. My father disappeared when I was young and my mother couldn't work. As soon as I turned 11 I decided to take work on ships. I guess I always hoped I'd run into my dad... He was a sailor." Jimmy Curry's tale bared such a remarkable resemblance to that of Will's past it was astounding. It was as though he had a "younger brother" type of counterpart.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your father?" Will asked out of complete curiosity.

"The last I heard of him he was sitting in a bar drunk as a post with 7 women at his side." Jimmy lowered his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I prefer to remember him the way he was. An honorable man who loved his wife and took pride in his son. Ironic isn't it?" There was a moment of silence between the two men. "Then, today, I found out I was dead."

"You know you're a passenger on this ship. You don't have to work." Will reasoned.

"I know but, I feel like it's only fair. I never take anything unless I've earned it. Even if I am... dead."

"Well then, Jimmy Curry, it's a pleasure to have you aboard." They shook hands.

"I'd best be getting back up then." Jimmy turned to leave.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Will said with compassion in his voice.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Jimmy called out as he scaled the steps upward. William paced about for a several minutes before finally making his choice. He was going to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she made a lame effort to pull herself up but it was no use. Where was she? What happened? Suddenly all the memories began to flow back. She had boughten passage on a crossing from England to the Caribbean in hopes that she would find William. Although she knew it was impossible for them to be together, she needed to find him. To know that he was okay and to tell him something. What was it she was supposed to tell him? She couldn't remember. All she could feel was the sharp stabbing pain coming from her forehead. She remembered that the ship she was on had problem - something caused it to begin to sink. Whatever it was, was irrelevant now. There had been an explosion, and Elizabeth remembered being plunged into the water. How the coolness of it had felt like icy stalagmites piercing her body all over. She had tried to swim, or at least make movement that could pass for swimming and grabbed hold of the nearest thing that floated. That was the last thing she could remember.

Now that she'd figured out what happened to her, she began to take in her surroundings. The room she was in was fairly large and grand. She was laying on a bed in the center of the room which had been painted a grand color of cream and was completely trimmed with gold lining. Across the room was a desk, most likely used for charting locations. To the right was a wardrobe and small dining table. Whatever ship she was on, it was clear she had been given the captain's quarters. She then noticed that her gown had been removed and she had been clothed in a fine silk nightgown and lay beneath several layers of silken sheets and bed coverings. Suddenly, she noticed a peculiar shadow in the corner of the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" she called out. A figure came into the light. She needn't a response. She could tell by the shape of the man. The way his shirt fell over his muscles. It was Will. "Will!" she jumped from the bed and threw back the blankets. She ran towards him and the two embraced.

"Will! Will, I thought I'd never see you again!" her expression was ecstatic but she could tell something was wrong with Will. He didn't seem quite as happy to see her. "Will? Will, what's wrong?"

"Why are you here?"` Will asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Elizabeth slouched in sadness; William took a beat, and realized his faux pas.

"Of course I am, it's just... You did catch me off guard." Will tried to smile, and held her close to him. _She was so small and fragile_, he though, _anything could happen to her, as long as she was mortal_. He pushed those thoughts down and tried not to focus on them. He tried to be happy, if not for himself, than for Elizabeth's sake.

"I just thought that..." Elizabeth looked hurt. Will picked her up and spun her around.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth!" He held her face in his hands and they both laughed softly. "I have never, ever been more happy to see anyone in my entire life! Do you understand that?" Tears began to fill her eyes, and all she could do was kiss him. Suddenly, Will said to her, "But, I do need to know why you're here."

"Please don't tell me you're starting to believe the 'women are bad luck on a ship' talk? Have you been speaking to Gibbs lately?" Elizabeth mused.

"No, of course not! It's just that the crew is liable to distrust me if you were to stay here for a long time. This ship is reserved for the general undead persona." he tried to make light of it.

"But that's just the thing. I can't remember." Elizabeth spoke softly. Will took her hand and led her over to the little table set for two. There was food on it, which surprised her. She wasn't aware the undead still had a taste for it. She began to nibble her way through some loaves of bread.

"Here, tell me what you do remember." William said to her and as Elizabeth gazed into his trusting brown eyes, she would've told him anything in the world. "Start from the beginning."

"The last time we saw each other, after you left, I lit a signal fire. I knew there would be British flagships in the area and one of them was bound to pick me up. Eventually one did, and when I asked them where they were headed they told me some island in the Caribbean. When we made Port, I soon ran into someone. I can't remember who, but I remember him from the brethren court. He told me that something happened... I can't remember anymore..." Elizabeth trailed off. Had she failed Will?

"It's alright, Liz, just forget that for now... What happened next?" said Will, squeezing her hand in a re-assuring manner.

"Then, I don't know... All I remember is, is that it was hugely urgent that the information was passed on to you. It was going to change pirates' life forever. I booked passage on a ship. I knew that we had to run into you at some point, and when the ship sank it was purely coincidental."

"You weren't frightened?" Will was a bit surprised by the courage of his love, but remembered that nothing ever stopped Elizabeth.

"There wasn't enough time to be frightened! I knew that if anything happened you would find me. You always did, even back on Isla de Muerta..." Elizabeth took a moment to recall her first incident on the Black Pearl. No matter what, Will always came to the rescue.

"Is that all?" Will asked as he rose to a standing position.

"I'm afraid so... Is it enough?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"It's not everyday that someone is exposed to a supernatural world. In theory, I could hold you captive, but since we're married that banner won't fly for long. I can give you sanctuary and tell them you might be in danger-"

"But I don't know if I am in danger!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"That's not the point right now! If you're in danger I can keep you here for your own safety. You could be a witness to some sort of crime in need of protection! You could hold a piece of vital information in your head that pertains not only to the Dutchman's safety but the safety of the whole Brethren!" Will was desperate to find some excuse to justify Elizabeth's presence.

"But it might not be true!" Elizabeth rose from the chair, but nausea nearly made her fall over. Will caught her. Yet still, the last thing Elizabeth wanted to do was risk her husband's safety and well being for her sake. This wasn't the Will she knew - the Will she knew would never lie.

"As far as we know it is true! It doesn't matter what we tell them as long as they believe it! You need to rest. Here, lay down and try to sleep. We can try and dig for more information later."

"Alright..." Elizabeth said half asleep already. Will carefully tucked the blankets around her petite frame and made sure she was comfortable. He leaned in, kissed her cheek, and then very quietly exited the quarters.

Will knew he was taking a big risk in this. Elizabeth could sidetrack Will from his duties as the ferryman to the undead, but love blinded him. Up until now, he had served his charges faithfully, but if he were to waver from his duty, he would most certainly end up cursed like the once tentacle-clad Davy Jones.

"William!" Will heard his father's voice behind him. This was the last thing he wanted. He had his young bride thinking everything was okay, some great ordeal possibly involving the fate of the world, and now his father was going to tell him that it was all his fault.

"What?" Will turned to his father in annoyance then noticed his expression. "I'm sorry, Father. I guess I'm just... A little out of sorts. What is it?" Will had been doing that a lot lately. He'd always been a well-tempered young man, but now he'd become filled with anger and rage as well as confusion. His moods changed as quickly as the tide. Was it all a package deal? Eternity at the price of emotional damage, bondage to one ship, and never being able to go on land but once every ten years?

"How's Elizabeth?" his father asked. Although he meant the question genuinely, Will knew that wasn't all he wanted answers to.

"Resting... But that wasn't really what you wanted to know? Or was it?" Will asked.

"I confess, I did want answers. You know that Elizabeth can't come with us. It would kill her." the words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Will remembered that on the voyage to the farthest gate, how Elizabeth nearly froze to death. He remembered her petite size and fragility. He couldn't protect her from everything.

"She can't remember." Will blurted out.

"What?" his father rose his voice.

"She can't remember! All she remembers is that it was of great importance, and possibly a matter of life and death." Will explained, his father frowned.

"We're stretching it, Will." the two gazed out upon the horizon. "One slip, and we could end up just like we were." Bootstrap stroked his chin reminding William of the tentacle state that awaited him should he fail.

"You think I don't know that?!" Will snapped. His father's expression changed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "This isn't fair to you. You're young, you don't deserve this. I know that I did some bad things in my past, but I never would've wished this kind of life on anyone. I'll see what I can do to convince the crew below deck, but there's no telling what kind of uprising could happen."

"What harm can they do? I'm already dead." William made an attempt at a joke, but could see it failed.

"This is serious, son. Just listen. I'll try and convince the crew that nothing is going on. That should buy us some time at least. You just concentrate on helping Elizabeth remember, alright? Until then, act casual." his father said. He turned to look out on the deck, and then motioned to a couple of shipmates across the deck. "See them? They're watching. They'll become suspicious eventually. It'd be best to change the subject."

William cleared his throat, "Have you met Jimmy Curry? From the shipwreck earlier?"

"No I haven't - should I?"

"No, I mean it's not an obligation. But, you might find him interesting. He seems like a good man."

"It's depressing isn't it?" It always amazed Will how his father seemed to know what he was thinking all the time. "Seeing all these lives ended. Talking about everything in the past tense. Never thinking about the future, because there isn't one to look forward to."

"Yes. Yes it is depressing." said William.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, hello dad." said Jack Sparrow caustically.

"'Ello, Jackie." said his father, Edward Teague. He had once been the pirate all pirates feared. His swordsmanship and reasoning techniques were far beyond the skill of even that of Blackbeard or other legendary pirates. That is, until he resigned from being a pirate lord and instead assumed the position of "Keeper of the Code." Yet you'd never know it now, as he had aged and grown old. The years had not been kind to him.

"How, pray tell, did you find me?" said the younger Captain, who was obviously preoccupied by the two women (Giselle and Scarlett) at his side. "Wait - Don't tell me. Sea turtles?"

"Precisely."

"And for what reason have you come to impose on my life of privacy, or rather my private life?" said Jack in his own befuddled way.

"Jack... Trouble is brewing." his father became gravely serious. Jack Sparrow became intensely serious as well. Contrary to popular belief, Jack was not as much of a drunk as he seemed. On rare occasions he proved to be able to sober up enough to actually show genuine concern. That was the thing about pirates. They could pillage, plunder, and drink as much as they wanted but if something serious ever came up it became not only a battle of the mind, but a battle of heart and soul.

Jack put down his mug, grabbed his hat and weapons, and followed his father outside completely abandoning his lady-lovers. He knew this was an action he was going to regret, and the next time he made port in Tortuga he'd surely face their wrath but that wasn't important now. "What's happening?"

His father spoke, "You tell me. The last time I saw my son he was off on a voyage to claim the fountain of youth. Now he's in a brothel and dead drunk. What happened?"

"It's... Complicated..."

"There was a girl involved." Jack was almost surprised at his father's quick conclusion. Then again, Edward Teague had always had a second sense about him. "Fine then. Don't tell me. I probably don't want to know."

"Well, there was a bit of conundrum first with the English, then with the Spanish, and then Blackbeard, whom by the way is an extremely mad man, his daughter, me, mermaids, zombies, Barbossa, which all ended ultimately with Blackbeard turning into a pile of ash, or rather, dust as it were..." Jack flailed his arms about in his usual fashion.

"That's it?" his father asked, most scrutinizingly.

"Did I mention Barbossa had a peg leg filled with rum?" Jack said. Immediately his father's expression changed.

"I want one of those!" Captain Teague said with raised eyebrows.

"You and me both!" agreed Jack. "Now tell me, what is this about the Brethren?" Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"We're a dying breed, Jackie..."

"The Brethren?" Jack asked.

"Barely enough to be called upon. Mistress Ching was killed, as was Sri Sumbajee. No one has heard from Chevaille in months." Edward let the words hang on his tongue for a moment. Jack knew that several of these people had been his father's dearest and closest friends back in the glory days of piracy.

"They're killing us off?"

"As quick as they can." said Jack's father.

"But who?"

"The British lust for power never dies, Jackie."

"E.I.T.C.?" said Jack in a hushed manner.

"I don't think so. The E.I.T.C. is purely a trading company. Beckett was merely a pawn that happened to be associated with the Company. I think we're talking about death orders issued by the King himself."

"The one with that ridiculous wig?" Jack mused. "What are we going to do?"

"I've been trying to get word out to as many of us left as I can. Jocard, Barbossa, Elizabeth..." his voice trailed off.

"Elizabeth?" said Sparrow in a tone suggestive of both fear and intrigue.

"Yes. Elizabeth. The Pirate King." said Teague.

"Oh."

"But I don't know how far my messages got. I had to send word through some questionable ex-crew members of mine. I think most of them received my message but I can't be sure."

"What did your message say?" asked the inquisitive Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Instructions. So what do you say, Jackie? You have a ship?" said Teague.

"Well, that depends..."

"On what?"

"Figuratively, I do. Literally speaking is an entirely different debacle." said his son, obviously hiding something.

"Let me see." said his father. Jack pulled out a small bottle which was encompassing a miniaturized version of his beloved Pearl.

"Fascinating!" His father said, mystified.

"Yes, well, have you any ideas on how to get it out?" said Jack, who was becoming rather antsy as his father tilted the bottle back and forth. He gritted his teeth and thought to himself, _please don't break my ship!_

"All in due time, Jackie. In the mean time, what say you come with me aboard my ship?"

"What's it called?"

"The Troubador." said his father matter-o-factly.

"Not exactly very creative, is it?" said Jack skeptically. His father only grimaced.

"At least I have a ship." Jack's menacing laugh was quickly silenced. The conspicuous pair disappeared from Tortuga in the night and by sunrise had almost reached their destination.

The seas were eerily calm for the most part. Perhaps it was the sea goddess Calypso, showing her displeasure. Nothing about her ever really added up, as it seemed she had no true allegiances other than the sea itself. It would be interesting to see who she sided with, if this came to war. Jack fingered his way around the ship trying to get a feel for it. His father had done a good job with the ship's upkeep. It was surprisingly stylish and modern. Still he was troubled by the disturbing news that the pirates were being hunted. Jack never liked being trapped, which was one of the reasons he liked the sea so much. It was vast, open, mysterious, and always changing, but now it seemed as though it was getting smaller and smaller. Suddenly he felt something. Some kind of tremor and gust of wind. He turned around, but their was nothing. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Jack Sparrow." it echoed. "There is a touch of destiny in you." Jack knew it instantly who it was. It was the spirit of Calypso herself.

"The last time you said that to someone he didn't exactly turn out so well." said Jack, not knowing where to look. He thought of William Turner and how his destiny turned out to be and eternity of servitude aboard a ship. Never getting to step on land, with the exception of one day every 10 years. Never getting any rum. He shivered at the thought; the goddess laughed.

"You know I cannot be claimed." she spoke of the men's everlasting desire to control the seas.

"You know that, I know that, everyone else knows that, but the British don't know that. So what do you know that I don't know?" said Sparrow.

"Stop being so mindless. We both know you're a better man than you seem." This thought brought Jack back to his time on the Pearl before it had been stolen for the umpteenth time. When Elizabeth told him he was a good man, and Jack waved her off. He shouldn't have. He should have thanked her because it was quite possibly the nicest thing anyone ever said to him. In fact, the Turners may have been the only people in the world who really cared about him. "The world is getting smaller. If you want to keep what you have you must fight. You will know the right thing to do." then she disappeared. She was gone without a trace.

"Well that seemed profusely pointless." said Jack, pretending the spirit's eerie words didn't have any effect on him. He tried to dismiss his feelings by convincing himself it was just bad rum or perhaps a hangover.

Up on deck Edward sat eyeing the sea. He began to contemplate what would happen. For years he'd lived the same life. He was a pirate in a great democracy, greater than that of Britain - or so he believed. He had captained great ships, been a pirate lord, and a keeper of the code, but suddenly all that was at stake. The freedom was about to be taken from him. The toll had to be paid. If the Brethren still survived, would any of them even be willing to fight? And most importantly, would they adhere to the code?

**A/N sorry about the detour from Willabeth but I missed Jack! :) Hope you guys like it, I'm not sure I do... I know it's kind of starting a little bit slow but it will get better, I promise! I have it all drafted in my head, you just have to keep reading! Thanks!**

**P.S. In case you have't figured it out this is my first fanfic...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Will sat at his desk with his compass in hand. It made him think of Jack and the compass he'd always held so dear. Jack's compass was said to have magical powers. At one time, Will would've been skeptical of such things but today nothing surprised him. Will watched the way the arrows turned, constantly changing, and never really settling. Finally he slammed the compass shut. He'd apparently done it much louder than he expected because Elizabeth began to stir. He soon realized he wasn't doing any good storming around the cabin so he decided to go and get some fresh air.

It appeared he was the only one on deck. Had this been a normal ship that would've concerned him, but since it was protected by supernatural forces it didn't affect him in the slightest. He gazed out upon the waters and began to think. The love he and Elizabeth shared was quite dangerous like a candle. On its own it burns unwavering in pattern unless disturbed by an outside force. It may be shaken temporarily but soon would regain its balance. Still, it seemed it was candle on the water floating in an endless sea of kerosene. Knock it over, and the whole world would be set ablaze in an instant. Their love for each other was so strong, it could kill them.

Suddenly, William realized that the candle he had been envisioning in his imagination was much more than a candle. In fact, it was a real flame burning in the middle of the ocean. It was a fire! An entire ship was being burned! As the ship kept getting closer and closer to the shipwreck Will could almost hear the screams of the poor people being burned alive. He wanted to help them, but knew their was nothing he could do but wait for their death. Soon all the fire would be gone, and all that remained would be ash. Will waited for the cries to cease and then he summoned his crew. As usual, the longboats were filled and they went out in search of bodies and souls. Souls that needed saving. They were able to save quite a few people, but the most notable they did not find until the end.

The men rowed out around the wreckage for one last final sweep. Will surveyed the area and was about signal the boats turn back when he saw something. A smallish figure floating in the dark sea water. It was a young lady with fiery red hair and a beautiful, fair face. She was quite pretty. The crew almost missed her when Will impulsively shouted, "Wait! There's one more!"

He touched her body and brought on the Diruam which he feared most assuredly. The poor girl screamed of agony and the utmost pain.

"Help me! Help me!" she cried out. Her arms flailing in the air as she struggled for her life. Will held out his hands and pulled her close to him.

"Sh, shh, it's alright! It's alright! I've got you. You're safe now." As he spoke it her treacherous sobs slowly turned into a still calmness as he rocked her back and forth as gently as he could. Her head turned up to look at him.

"Hold me, please?" she whispered.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't let go."

Will looked at his father whom he knew was going to disapprove of this scene. William pulled her into the boat and signaled his men to turn back. Once they had reached the Dutchman, Will carried her onto the ship, below deck, and laid her down into a hammock. He reached over, grabbed a blanket from another hammock beside him and gently placed it over her small frame. Then slowly, he turned away to join his crew above deck. When he got there he saw his father standing there looking ashamed at his son. Will went over to him.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that." said the son.

"Yes, you do. You know exactly why." said William's father.

"What? There's nothing going on. I'm married to Elizabeth." said William, irritated by his father.

"I didn't say anything about your marriage, Will." said Bootstrap. Will's father was right. He didn't say anything because he didn't have to. William said it all.

"There's nothing going on! Elizabeth and I are happy!" Will began to shout at his father.

"I didn't say you weren't happy. All I'm saying is, as far as I know, I raised a good man - an honorable man. Don't disappoint me, son. If not for Elizabeth, do this for me."

"I'm not doing anything!" said William as he turned away in the heat of the moment. He knew exactly what his father meant. He knew his father thought he was slipping away from his wife. Finally, he knew how much the thought sickened him - and at the same time he wanted it.

Bootstrap sat on the deck, manning the ship as usual. Will had a habit of leaving the ship in his command. But he didn't mind; in fact he rather enjoyed the task. The sea seemed to calm him. It was the most relaxing thing and it was the most exciting. It also gave him such an amazing window into life; as a sailor he had learned so much just by observation. He'd seen bonds grow and break apart, couples fall in love and then fall out. He could foresee a life as easy as he could call a fowl wind.

A man climbed up to the steps to where Bootstrap stood. He recognized the man as Jonathon Grimes - the man they had recently taken aboard. "Mr. Grimes," Bootstrap greeted him, "What brings you above?"

"Thought I'd walk around. Get my bearings." he said. The man could not have been much older than Bootstrap.

"Would you like to take the wheel?" said Bootstrap kindly.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just a sailmaker - or was."

"What ships did you sail?" asked Bootstrap inquisitively.

"Trade mostly - I've crossed the atlantic and back countless times in my life." said Grimes. Grimes was an old sea man, who was practically born with a stitch palm and seam rubber in his hands. He was so devoted to his work, his body was covered in scars from his knives and the fingerprints on his hands were practically rubbed away from his constant use of a benchhook and needles. "I've seen a great many things and heard a great deal of stories, but never really believed them. After all, you know how sailors get when they start in on the alcohol." The two men began to share some laughs, one conversation led to another, and finally it got around to the subject of their former lives. Bill Turner bragged of his son, as any proud father would, and Jonathon Grimes informed him of his family.

"I made port in one of the New England colonies and fell wildly in love with a girl. Her name was Margaret, and with her days seemed like mere seconds." Bootstrap listened to the man's story, recalling that of his own romance with William's mother, Rebecca, whom he'd always called Becky. "We eventually married, but it didn't take long before her parents discovered my occupation. They decided I wasn't they type of man their daughter should've married, and ordered that I leave, never to return."

"I'm sorry, I can tell you loved her." said Bootstrap.

"I did, and I had moved on until I'd discovered this a little over a year after I'd been forced to leave." Grimes pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Bootstrap. After all these years it miraculously still smelled of rose water. Bootstrap cautiously opened it up and read it to himself.

"It says, you have a daughter?" he said, astonished.

"I do. Her name is Jonna." Grimes said beaming as never before.

"What's she like?" asked Bootstrap, but he soon knew this was the wrong thing to ask when Grimes drew away from him.

"I wouldn't know. I never met her." said Grimes.

"Oh," said Bootstrap.

Jonathon took a deep breath and angrily put his fist down onto the wooden beam beside him. "Do you have any idea what that feels like? To be torn away from your family?"

"Actually, I do." said Bootstrap.

"What?" asked Grimes in a state of disbelief.

"Hardly the same really, but I did leave my family for reasons I'm ashamed of." Bootstrap put his head down.

"What did you do?" asked Grimes.

"People knew me as an honorable sailor. On land I was a good man with a reasonable profession, but at sea I was a pirate." he told him.

"No one ever knew?"

"Not a soul. I served on board the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow. Whenever we made Port, I would visit my family. My wife and my son, William. Yet land was never satisfying enough. I would go stir-crazy. I think Rebecca always knew though, I could see the hurt in her eyes and I curse myself every time I think of it. I loved my family, but I left them for piracy. Eventually, it happened that the crew held a mutiny against Jack. I couldn't live with the guilt, so I cursed them and in the process cursed myself. I never saw my family again, until recently of course. I wasn't torn from them and my reasons were selfish, but I never knew mending fences was such a difficult process." Bootstrap explained.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"Very." said Turner. There was a very long pause as the two men reflected on fatherhood. As parents, all they ever wanted was to do right by their children, but somehow it had ended up exactly the opposite. "Did you ever do anything else besides sailmaking?"

"This and that. Really, whatever I thought sounded like fun at the time!" he laughed to himself. "I was a Jack-of-all-trades, but master of none. That's how I ended up in sail making. Not the best position, but hey, it paid!"

"Those were the days, eh? Young and ambitious! When every girl was better than the last and every day had new promises that yesterday didn't."

Just as the sun reached the Horizon, Bootstrap noticed the men were preparing to alter course. The winds called to them, telling them of shipwrecks, and lost souls. You could smell it in the sea air, or at least the crew of the Dutchman could. It was like a second sense acquired only after joining the crew. Bootstrap stirred.

"What is it?" asked Jonathon, inquisitively and naive to the Dutchman's current ways.

"Hm?" Bill almost laughed at him but soon remembered Jonathon was just a passenger not a crew member, and thus didn't have the same sense the rest of the crew had. Instead Bill explained, "The Dutchman must alter course. A storm's brewing somewhere."

"How can you tell?" said Grimes.

"You just can. The crew is a part of the ship. The ship ferries souls, and the ship just has its ways of finding souls. Bit of a mind puzzle, isn't it?"

"But how? There's more than enough passengers on this ship. But I don't suppose this ship can sink, can it?" Jonathon Grimes was fascinated by the complexity of sailing on the Dutchman.

"Have you noticed how no matter how many passengers we pick up, there's always room for more?" Bill began alluding the the fact that the Dutchman had its own hidden realm inside of it. The more Bootstrap told, the more fascinated Grimes was.

"What's it like sailing her?" asked Grimes.

"It's interesting..." Bootstrap couldn't find the words to describe it. "The ship has a mind of its own; sailing her is easy. It's living on her that's hard. You meet all different kinds of people. I never knew there was that much variety in life, but then again I never knew there were so many ways to die." Bootstrap realized he had taken the conversation down a much more depressing road. "I'm sorry. I'll stop hogging the conversation!" He chuckled and began to turn away. As he was climbing down the steps he suddenly stopped as something occurred to him and slowly turned around. "Grimes?"

"Hm?" said Jonathon.

"We'll find your daughter." Bootstrap smiled and walked away. In theory, Bootstrap wasn't really aloud to make those kinds of promises because he was only the first mate. However, he didn't let that stop him. Bill was always more of the people person. It was true that William made friends easily, but his father was the one to keep them.

Will always regretted that. Since so many bonds of trust had been broken for him (particularly by pirates), he rarely bothered in relationships. In fact, he avoided them when possible. He was too scared that his heart would be wounded again. When his father left his family at such an age, William got used to the idea that they had been abandoned and it was always Will's fault. He felt incredibly guilty about the whole thing and began to put up walls of protection around himself. Elizabeth was the only one who'd ever really been able to come inside of them. She was one of the only people he trusted, besides his father. It was for her he would break down the walls and let her in. But having been away from her so long, and still facing an eternity with out her gave him anxiety. No matter how much he didn't want to, he was putting up walls again - and this time, he didn't intend to take them down.

Bootstrap joined the men willingly but wondered mainly why his son wasn't there. Bootstrap could command the ship for a while but it really was the captain's job. He knew something was going on with William, but couldn't quite figure it out. However, he did feel it all went back to when he abandoned his family. He believed he'd wounded his son in ways that were un-repairable. They'd never talked about it much, and avoided the subject when possible, but something inside him was beckoning Bootstrap to confront his son. Perhaps, if he and William talked about it they could mend fences and make up for all those conversations they never had. He was helping the men when all of a sudden he heard his name being called.

"Bootstrap? Bootstrap?" the voice called as Bill turned around.

"Elizabeth! What a surprise! I didn't know you were feeling better; I wanted to come say hello to you but Will made me promise I wouldn't disturb you until you were up and about!" Bootstrap paused a moment and realized Elizabeth was quite out of breath. "Elizabeth - Elizabeth? What's the matter?" His happy expression changed suddenly.

"I remembered!" she burst out. Bootstrap took her by the arm and rushed her through the crowd.

"Come on. Let's go find Will." the two pushed through with such intensity you would've thought it was a life-or-death matter. Elizabeth had remembered!

**A/N I know there isn't a lot of action in this yet; I really want to focus on the characters before things get too crazy with the plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Will wandered through the endless chasms of his ship. He took comfort in the fact that the farther he walked, the harder it would be for anyone to find him. Especially his father. It wasn't normal for William to feel like this towards his father. When he'd first discovered his father was alive, it had been one of the happiest days of his life. But he was beginning to feel crowded on this ship, never being able to leave. It had only been a few months! He couldn't imagine how he would feel in ten years. He wandered from room to room, meeting new souls, making sure they were comfortable, etc. Really though, he just wanted to get down below in the cargo hold where he could occupy himself twisting rope. Suddenly he heard the faint cry of his father's voice. Will couldn't take it any more - he was fed up. He broke out into a run delving ever deeper into the caverns of his ship. As he turned a corner his body collided with the body of the young red headed maiden he'd saved earlier and knocked her to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up!" Will was very embarrassed of his carelessness, but the girl only giggled. "What's so funny?" Will was very confused.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said as her laughter caused her to tumble back down to the floor.

"Well something must be funny or you wouldn't be laughing." said Will, whom had begun laughing himself..

"No, really! It's nothing. Nothing at all!" She stifled her laughter and allowed William to help her up again.

"You're the new passenger right?"

"Yes," she answered and smiled.

"Than that means... You know that-"

"That I'm dead?" she interrupted William mid sentence. "Yes, I know that. I also know that this must be the Flying Dutchman. And if this is the Flying Dutchman that makes you William Turner the second. So tell me, Captain Turner, what's it like on this ship of yours?"

"How did you know that?" William was astounded by this girl.

"I'm a woman, of course! Women just have their ways." she turned to walk down the hall, forcing Will to follow her with growing curiosity. "She's a fine ship. How many can she hold?"

"As many as she needs to," Will said, boasting of his ship.

"May I have the grand tour?" she asked playfully. Will paused for a moment. What was wrong with that? It was common courtesy to give the souls a tour, how could his father find anything shameful in that? Without a second thought, Will nodded and guided the girl down the mysterious chasms of the ship.

William took her deep below deck down to the cargo hold. He began showing her various cannons and weaponry. The two talked and talked as she asked questions about Will, which couldn't help but make him feel awkward. Her forwardness was something he wasn't used to.

"Your accent - Scottish, correct?" asked William.

"Yes, I'm from Glasgow." she said.

"What a coincidence! As am I!" William Turner smiled. Seeing someone from his homeland was just the right thing he needed to cure what he believed at the time was home sickness.

"I know," she smiled coyly.

"Well Miss, it seems I've told you nearly everything about me and yet I still don't even know your name!" Will smiled.

"My name? People call me Elsa." the girl said as she swept back her red hair. William examined her. She was like nothing he'd ever known. Straight forward with no fear, striking confidence in herself, no personal boundaries, she let her hair fly loose, and if Will looked closely he thought he could see a bit of rouge on her cheeks. "What's this?" she pointed to a pile of rope next to a bench.

"That? Oh, I uh, I twist rope in my spare time." said William. _"You twist rope, how manly! Why do you care what she thinks anyway? She's just a passenger, isn't she? Don't even think such things. Shut up. You don't mean any of this."_ Will argued with himself.

"Really? Will you teach me?" she asked.

"Well, alright. If you insist." he said to her. He handed her some pieces.

"Am I holding it right?" asked Elsa as she looked up in to William's deep brown eyes.

"Not quite," William took her hands in his, and blushed a little. "Here you go. Place this hand around like that, and this hand here. Good!" He coached her and she began to giggle slightly. "Now just keep twisting like this. Don't let go!" he said to her, although it did no good. She let go and let the whole rope unwind into a big mess of twine. Both of them were tangled together and laughed at the scene until their bodies ached. William led her out of the mess and turned to meet her green eyes which were staring at him with such intensity, it seemed to make time stop. Elsa leaned up towards William and closed her eyes, all set to steal a kiss until she heard the calls of the authorities coming to arrest her.

"Will? Will!" However, it wasn't the authorities at all - it was Bootstrap who came running down the steps pulling Elizabeth behind him. William turned away from Elsa immediately, shocked that Elizabeth was up and about. After all, when he left her she was feeling sick as a dog. Had Will not been spending enough time with his wife? A thought occurred to him: what was he doing down here messing around with Elsa, when he should've been attending to his wife. Weren't the vows in sickness and in health?

"Elizabeth!" said Will, surprised, as he left Elsa and leaped towards his beloved. Elsa shrunk back stealthily into the darkness.

_"So this is Mrs. Turner..." _thought Elsa inside her head. She looked Elizabeth up and down, sizing her up. "_She's not dead. Fancy that? An undead Captain bound by law to some land girl with a pulse..."_ Elsa's Scottish temper began to build up inside her and her eyebrows arched and lips pursed. Elsa wanted William to herself; surely she would find a way to get this Elizabeth-girl out of her way.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing down here?" beckoned Will. Bootstrap guided her over to Will. After all that running her legs seemed as if they would give out right from under her, so William picked her up and held her in his arms whilst she caught her breath. After handing her off, Bootstrap made his way over to a barrel and seated himself down upon it.

"I'm getting to old for this..." William's father complained.

"That's not possible - you can't age!" William joked with his father. The two exchanged a bemused glance.

"Will! Will - Will, I've remembered!" Elizabeth panted.

"What?" Will's attention was diverted from his father to his wife.

"My amnesia! It's gone! I remember who it was I ran into and what he said to me!" Elizabeth smiled proudly, delighted in her healing.

"Come on - let's go up to my quarters. We can talk more openly there." He said as he carried her back up the stairs. There was no need for her to run anymore than she already had. She was already a warrior in William's eyes. He motioned his father to follow.

"Here we go again..." he grunted.

"Don't blame me! You could have immediate passage to fiddler's green right this very minute if you wanted!" William called out to his father, who trailed behind him.

"And leave my son to have all the fun, all by himself? Not a chance!" The father laughed with his son and then both he, his son, and Elizabeth were gone leaving Elsa all alone in the cold, damp, cabin of the ship where she would begin her plotting.

William burst through the double doors into his cabin as he set Elizabeth down on her feet. His father followed shortly and closed the door behind them. No one spoke until Bootstrap made sure all the windows were shut and that not a sound could be heard. Even then, they whispered, knowing this was going to be an extremely confidential conversation.

"Alright, it's safe." Bootstrap's father spoke.

"Elizabeth, will you tell us what you remember?" William beseeched his wife. She nodded, and took in a deep breath. Bill sat and watched, taking it all in.

"As I said, it all began like this. After I watched you sail away, it was the most heartbroken I'd ever felt. I was all alone on that island, so I lit a fire hoping I would be able to signal a ship of some kind. Eventually, I did. When they asked me how I'd gotten on that island I made up some story about being kidnapped by pirates and being marooned and forced to walk the plank-"

"That sounds vaguely familiar." Will smiled lovingly at his wife. His love for her was as boundless as the sea, and yet he was still so confused inside. "Sorry. Please continue."

"They took me to an island in the Caribbean near Tortuga. I was able to find a room there and began working as bartender."

"WHAT?" William exclaimed. His wife worked at a brothel? Elizabeth could see the alarmed expression on her husband's face. If this hadn't have been such a critical moment she might've bursted into laughter right there.

"William, I wasn't one of_ those _kinds of girls!"

"Well, I should hope not!" he said, quite alarmed. "What would've happened if one of the men got drunk?"

"Well, it was a bar..." spoke Elizabeth.

"You know what I mean!"

"Have you forgotten? I am Pirate King." she boasted wistfully.

"Never mind, we'll talk about this later. Just finish your story." Will said. Both Elizabeth and her father-in-law smothered their laughter.

"Will, you're getting upset over nothing!" Elizabeth just managed to get out between what had started as minimal amusement and had grown into roaring laughter. As much as he tried to stop it from coming, Will too was also overcome with laughter.

"Alright, alright! That's enough! You're starting to make my side hurt!" said Bootstrap Bill.

"I second that! Elizabeth, just finish the story." begged Will. He still couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that his wife, who'd always been so apposed to any and all forms of alcohol, worked at a tavern. It was clear that piracy had changed her.

"Where was I? Oh yes! I was working in a bar at the time..."

"You can leave that part out!" joked Will, Elizabeth smiled back at him.

"I was working at the time. In my line of work it was not unusual for pirates to wander in looking for a little bit of rum. Now it just so happened that one night just after midnight a certain pirate wandered in to the tavern. Will, did you ever get a chance to meet Captain Edward Teague? I didn't think so. He's Jack Sparrow's father and keeper of the pirate code, but that's another story for another time. Anyways, it appeared that he recognized me! In fact, not only did he recognize me, he was looking specifically for me. There's been some trouble. At least half of the 9 pirate lords are either dead or missing!"

"Wait a moment. If they're dead, why haven't I found them?" asked William, who was quite confused.

"That's what I was coming to ask you. To see if you had any information on their souls."

"How did you know you'd find me?" he asked as he took her in his arms. His wife was so spirited and brave. Here he'd just found out that not only did his wife work as a barkeep, but also set out on several voyages alone and unprotected. He wished he could be with her more often so she wasn't always alone.

"I didn't. I knew you would find me." she said, William kissed her and held her close. "As I was saying, Teague is trying to get as many of us to Shipwreck Cove as possible."

"That's it then! We're changing course immediately!" Will said and turned to go out on deck and give the command. His father stepped in his path.

"No!" said his father.

"What are you talking about? Something is clearly going on. We need to get Elizabeth to the Cove. Elizabeth is pirate king and-"

"No, son. No. Not today. Are you aware that the crew is sailing south this very minute to collect souls? What do you expect to do then? Leave them to fend for themselves? Elizabeth is pirate king and it is important that she get there, but at the same time you are William Turner! Captain of the Flying Dutchman!" Bootstrap took a moment to calm down, "You cannot abandon your duty." There was silence as the father-and-son duo stood face to face with their eyes locked. After a few minutes of contemplative thinking, the silence was broken by Elizabeth's still but strong voice.

"He's right, William. I married an honorable man, you can't deter from Calypso. We all know her wrath would smite us all before we even got a chance to get to Shipwreck Cove."

"There, you see William? If you won't listen to me, listen to your wife." Both Bootstrap and Elizabeth looked to Will, waiting for him to make his decision.

"Alright. We sail southward to pick up souls. As soon as we've done that, then we alter course and get Elizabeth to Shipwreck Cove." said William. Bootstrap gave his nod of approval.

"I'll go tell the crew and give you to a moment alone." said Bootstrap as he left the cabin. Elizabeth leaped into William's arms and the happy couple gave in to a kiss.

"I love you, Will." she said softly, looking straight into her husband's strong, caring eyes. William caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. All thoughts of Elsa were gone in this moment. Right now, he loved Elizabeth.

"I love you too." and then they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy Curry sat up on deck and scrubbing. Lots of the older sailors liked to give him a hard time, but he didn't mind much. At the time, he was thinking about the captain of the ship. His name was William Turner and his father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, first mate. _"How about that? Father-and-son duo."_ he thought to himself, wishing he and his own father had been on better terms.

There were several parts of the ship which confused Jimmy, but after over-hearing countless conversations about the ship he'd been able to piece certain things together. First of all, the ship always had room for more passengers. If they ever needed more space, the ship would create space. It was bewitched that way. Second, the captain was cursed and forever bound to the ship. That was one thing Jimmy never could come to grips with. How could a nice man like Captain Turner be cursed? Never mind that. The last thing he'd learned was that being apart of the crew would bind you to the ship for a certain amount of time agreed upon by captain and sailor. It was an offer made to those who wanted to escape death or judgement.

Jimmy took a moment to analyze the Captain himself. He seemed like a good man, but he could not help but wonder about his past. How had a man like him, become a pirate? And how had a pirate like him, become cursed? And the woman on board... He could tell she wasn't dead. In the few times he'd seen her, she'd had a certain light about her. She was a spring morning amidst the death of winter to the crew and passengers of the Dutchman. Yet, young Mr. Curry still questioned why she was on board. He wasn't the only one either, others were beginning to wonder as well.

His train of thought suddenly came to an abrupt halt when he saw a beautiful figure arose from below deck. He red hair flying wildly in the wind and green eyes that were the same shade of shimmering emerald as her dress. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in all of his life - or after life, as the case may have been.

"Well, well, well... Would you look at Jimmy, here! What are you gawking at?" one of the other shipmates, Morrey, teased.

"Leave me alone." said Jimmy civilly, who soon resumed his scrubbing.

"Newcomer's got some cheek to him ain't he?" He continued relentlessly attracting a whole crowd of watchers who begin to laugh. Jimmy just tried to ignore them as best as he could. "What are you looking at?" Morrey followed his eyes to see that they were fixed upon Miss Elsa. "Oh, folks looks like we've got a lover-boy on board!" the deck was filled with amusement and laughter.

"I said, 'Leave me alone.' Please." Jimmy repeated. Morrey grabbed Jimmy by the neck, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Listen here, lover-boy. If you weren't already dead, I'd tell you that you'd die before you ever got near the likes of her. But since you are dead I'll just say this. Keep to yourself." he threatened and tossed Jim down on the floor. He rose and turned back to the crew. "What are you looking at? Get back to work, the lot of ya!" he shouted.

Jimmy didn't like it when people threatened him, but he didn't see in carrying on over trouble. Jimmy was a pacifist and didn't like to start fights where there weren't any. Instead he resumed scrubbing, but also knew that Morrey was right. He didn't stand a chance with her, but he was still smitten. In fact it seemed as though everyone was smitten by her, like a sailor in love with the sea.

Jimmy was soon done scrubbing down the deck and went to take his bucket and cloths below deck when he ran into Mr. and Mrs. Turner in the hallway. "Beg your pardon sir, just taking these below."

"Why Jimmy! My darling, this is the one I've been telling you about. This Jimmy Curry!" William introduced him to Elizabeth. He was quite surprised that the Captain had mentioned him to anyone let alone his wife.

"Why, Mr. Curry. It is an honor to meet the young man my husband believes to be so valuable." Elizabeth smiled that warm smile that made all the men happy. She had a way of bringing beauty into the dark world they lived in.

"The pleasure's all mine ma'am! We sure do like having you around, you make all the men feel a bit more at home." Jimmy smiled brightly and Elizabeth thanked him. In the weeks she'd been on board after she had become well enough to walk and remember she'd taken the ship completely under her own wing. She'd made sure it was always clean and she left a feminine touch about it. At least twice a week she'd make baked goods for the men. She was always doing things to lift their spirits.

"Yes, well, Elizabeth appears to have become queen of the Dutchman!" Will spoke proudly of his spouse, making Elizabeth blush.

"Will, stop it! You're making me blush!" Elizabeth said sheepishly. It amazed Will the way she'd transformed from being the well groomed society girl of Port Royal, to the extremely lethal Pirate King. Yet, there were still touches of the Governor's daughter she used to be. She and William were quite the pair.

"Well, as I was saying sir, I don't mean to take up much of your time. I'm just trying to get this below and then get back up there."

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" asked Will.

"Nothing in particular. Just helping in whatever way I can." explained Jimmy.

"Well, if my wife can spare me for the day, I'd like to show you some things." said William, looking to Elizabeth for approval.

"Will, you make me sound like a miserable, dependent creature clinging on your every move! Remember, I'm the one who saved you from the water all those years ago!" she teased. "Yes, of course I can spare you."

"I'll see you later then, Mrs. Turner?" will joked.

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Turner!" she played a long. They really were a couple in love. William didn't have the slightest inclination towards Elsa. He realized that now. He also realized that he was now an espoused man, and must live as such. Thus, the couple settled into married life with perfect bliss.

Later that evening, Will had been teaching Jimmy how to navigate charts. It seemed he had a natural flair for it. Jimmy Curry was fabulous with numbers and was able to recognize co-ordinates with ease.

"I'm impressed! I didn't think you'd catch on that quickly!" said Will in surprise.

"No, it's not me. You've explained it well, sir." Jimmy said, beaming with pride at his new skill.

"Well, I didn't want to waste all that talent scrubbing deck floors now, did I?" William gave Jimmy a pat on the back. "It's time we actually put you to work doing something useful." There was just one question Jimmy had.

"But sir, this ship is supernatural. What use does it have of charts?" asked Jimmy.

"Let me show you. Watch this very closely..." said Will as he waved his hand over the map. Little puffs of smoke slowly arose from the map at all different latitudes and longitudes.

"That's incredible," Jimmy marveled at what he would nickname: the magical map.

"These clouds mark where there are shipwrecks and souls that need to be picked up."

"How do you choose which ones to go to?"

"Well, that depends. The map is like a crystal ball. The lighter areas of smoke are where there hasn't been a shipwreck yet, but there will be in the near future. Those signals give us warning. The thicker, black smoke is where the shipwreck has already happened and the souls are in immediate need of saving." Will explained, distinguishing the differences for the young prodigy.

"What if there are multiple shipwrecks at one time? What do you do then?" asked a now concerned Jimmy.

"Well, that's what is your job. As navigator, you decide which shipwrecks take priority."

"But how?"

"That's your opinion. See here, both of these have thick clouds overhead. But look closely at this one on the right. The smoke is more dense, indicating more souls. Which one would you choose?" William tested his student.

"The one on the right."

"Exactly! We try to save all the souls, but we can't always get to them in time. Don't worry too much about them though. They'll find their way if not to us, than Fiddler's Green." William said, knowing this must've been a lot to take in. "Do you think you could handle the task?" Will beseeched his passenger. Jimmy Curry looked down at the map, and then back to Will.

"Yes sir!" he accepted the challenge proudly. It made him feel good having something else to do besides scrubbing. He had a role now; a part to play that made him feel accepted.

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse me I have an engagement with somebody else." William excused himself politely and made his way up on deck to meet with Jonathon Grimes.

William had heard from his father that Jonathon Grimes had unfinished business in the land of the living and it needed to be resolved. William found Grimes sitting at the bow of the ship watching the sun set. He must've been very deep in thought, because when William spoke it seemed to startle him.

"Mr. Grimes?" William called out and Jonathon jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Captain Turner and I'm-"

"You're here to meet with me! It's no problem son. I had hoped you'd be willing to see me." said Mr. Grimes as he shook William's hand. When William met with the souls he put up a much more professional front and tried to put all his personal problems beside him.

"It's not a problem, I assure you. In fact, it's my job! Please Mr. Grimes, tell me your story." beseeched young William. And so Grimes did. He told all about meeting his wife in the america's, falling in love, how everything seemed so perfect until her family found out what he was and ordered that he leave, but then how he found out about his daughter.

As Mr. Grimes completed his story, he spoke this, "And it's just that... I've always wanted to meet her at least once. To know what she is like and if she has any beaus or fiancees. To be the father I never was." The story brought tears to William's eyes. He could see why his father identified so well with him. Both were trying to make up lost years of fatherhood. Will knew exactly how to remedy the situation.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Mr. Grimes?" asked Will.

"Well, now I do!" laughed Jonathon.

"Because, it is permitted on occasion for me to allow special privileges to souls who cannot rest in peace because of unfinished business in the land of the living. If we can find your daughter, I can make arrangements for you to call on her."

"Really? Why, Cap'n Turner! That would be the best thing to ever happen to me!" exclaimed Mr. Grimes with joy that would make you think he'd just become a father for the first time, and indeed he had in some way.

"But there are a few conditions. The first being that the visit may only occur on a dark and stormy night. The second being that you will appear to her, and only her. The third being that your visit will only last one minute." Will explained the rules of apparition to the old soul.

"Sounds a little eerie don't you think?" asked Jonathon Grimes.

"Well, where do you think all the ghost stories come from?" said William with a smile and a laugh. Will promised he would make inquiries with the souls as to if they knew Grimes's daughter and would try to find her exact location and when the time was right he would grant Grimes permission to go ashore just long enough to appear to his daughter, make amends, and return to the ship so he could rest in peace. At the end of the day, all Grimes could do was cry tears of happiness.

Late at night, William was finally able to retire to his chambers. His father had offered to take the night watch so Will could get some rest. He crawled into the bed next to his wife and began recalling the events of his day to her. However, she was still worried that this was not good for Will and that she should leave the Dutchman as soon as possible.

"Elizabeth, we've been through this before. You're always welcome on the Dutchman." said Will, tired of the subject.

"Will, I only want what's best for you! I just don't want anything to happen to you. After all, who know's how Calypso would curse you if she knew about this." It didn't take much explaining on Elizabeth's part for William to realize she was right.

"You're right. I don't think tentacles would suit me." said Will, trying to make the topic a little lighter in spirit, but could see Elizabeth was not quite as amused. "Alright, alright. I'll be serious now. I suppose it is selfish of me to keep you here. Tomorrow I promise we'll hit as many wrecks as we can and then immediately set sail towards the Cove. We should be there by the end of the week." said William and he turned away from her and blew out the candle that lit the cabin.. Elizabeth could see he was annoyed, but she didn't know what other options they had. She didn't want William to be cursed on her account. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to upset him any further. Instead, she simply leaned in close to him.

"Goodnight." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome aboard." said William, helping the last soul onto the deck of the Dutchman. "Morey, see to it that these men find their way."

"Aye-aye, Captain." William was about to go find Jimmy when his father came up to him.

"William! I just wanted to say that... Well, that I'm very proud of you." said his father.

"Why?" William couldn't think of anything in particular that would give his father pride.

"Well, the way that you've stuck it out. You haven't let Elizabeth get in the way or-"

"Elizabeth is never in the way!" protested William.

"Perhaps that's not what I meant. I just meant that you've been doing a good job doing your duty and as soon as we reach Shipwreck, you'll let Elizabeth on shore and return to captaining the ship, full-time!" said Bootstrap.

"Why does everyone always assume that I'm always going to do the wrong thing? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?!" Will began to yell.

"Will, it's not that! I only meant that-"

"You only meant that you have no faith in me." Will said bitterly as he turned away and stormed off again. Bootstrap didn't mean for this to happen. He only wanted to protect William from the fury of Calypso and keep Will from seeing the dark side of the curse. But it seemed like every time he spoke to him, it only angered him more. Perhaps they were making up for all the teenage years he missed out on. There was only one thing left to do. Bootstrap would go to find Elizabeth.

What had come over him? Will loved his father, but lately he'd been extremely irritable. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Will made up his mind to apologize later but before he did that he had to go find Jimmy.

Jimmy Curry had become quite the navigator since William had begun trading him. William would be sorry to see him go when the time came and Jimmy would have to pass on to the next world. Either way, Will was just about to turn the corner into the cabin which they had since renovated into the navigator's quarters.

"Jimmy! How are the charts?" said William greeting Jimmy with fake happiness. Jimmy was happy with his new position. He had the utmost organization and was quick about his work. Being in control and being able to help in a way that was actually useful gave him a confidence he'd never had before. The purpose he never had in life, would become his purpose in death. Could it be, that Jimmy was literally born to die?

"Fine, Captain! Just fine. It seems we've cleared up all the shipwreck in the ocean!" Jimmy smiled. However, noticing the grimacing expression on his captain's face added, "That's a good thing isn't it, sir?" Jimmy feared he'd done something wrong and began to double check the charts. Will broke from his trance.

"No, no, no. You've done everything just right. It's an error on my part not yours." William tried to be reassuring but Jimmy could tell something was on his mind. Will just hadn't realized that his time with Elizabeth was coming to an end. To him it felt as though it had only just begun. It was bad enough leaving Elizabeth on that island all those months ago. He wasn't sure if he could live with himself for doing it again. _"There's got to be a way..."_ William thought, hoping that he could find a loop hole to keep Elizabeth on board for longer. William wasn't a fool however, and knew he'd end up just like Davy Jones if he kept on this path. He had to leave Elizabeth - again. "Ehem, excuse me Mr. Curry. I should be going."

"There's nothing else you need?" asked Jimmy.

"Ah yes, could you chart a course to Shipwreck Cove? If you need any help you can probably ask another crew member. I'm sure they'd tell you." William managed to say before he retreated further below.

"Yes, sir." Jimmy answered his orders and began work immediately but still could not help but notice that something was wrong with his captain. Perhaps he would speak to Bootstrap about it later that day, but he must first focus on the task at hand: navigating.

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair in William's cabin pondering her new nickname. Some of the souls had taken to calling her, "Queen of the Dutchman" even though she'd assured them the only title of royalty she had was Pirate King. However, she had earned it. She'd brought a certain life to the ship that it didn't have before in just being there and doing things she took for granted. Running out of breath for instance - she'd always over looked that, yet the people of the Dutchman envied her for her mortality. Things about life Elizabeth had always taken for granted had now become a treasure to her as she'd seen the value of life in that of the dead sailors. They enjoyed having her aboard because she reminded them that life did go on.

She thought back to William's heart and the day he'd given it to her. She remembered the way he said, "It's always been yours." and asked her to keep it safe. She kept it with her always and had even found a way to keep it in her petticoats so she could take it wherever she went. However Elizabeth had realized that it would be much to dangerous to take it with her on this voyage and had given it to the only person whom she could trust at the time. She'd asked Captain Teague to take it safely to Shipwreck Cove. Elizabeth knew from a previous journey that the Cove was a great stronghold and that it would be safe there. She didn't dare mention this small event to her husband! Elizabeth knew that William would be horrified if she'd told him that she had entrusted his heart to a relative of Jack Sparrow. At the time Elizabeth didn't really think through her actions, but now she was afraid to as if thinking about her actions would only bring upon all possible bad outcomes of the situation.

But nothing worried her more than the safety of her husband. She knew that having her aboard was a great risk to Will's life. If he wanted to have any chance at freedom she would have to leave, as much as it pained her to do so. But knowing William, she knew how irritable he'd been lately and she could tell it was driving a rift between him and Bootstrap. It seemed that from the very moment she met Bootstrap she was always in the way of their relationship. She remembered when Bootstrap said to her:

_"He can't help me. He won't come." he'd said._

_"But you're his father!" she insisted._

_"I know you. He spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you."_

_"Me?" she said alarmed._

_"You're Elizabeth." Bootstrap Bill stated._

_"Yes, I'm Elizabeth."_

_"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you."_

Elizabeth knew he was partially senile because of Davy Jones terrible effect on the ship, but at the same time he was probably right. It was a certain love for a female that drove Davy Jones to insanity and madness. She could never live with herself if that happened to William. Suddenly her father-in-law burst through the door.

"Elizabeth, I need your help." he said to her, and instantly she knew this was about Will. She gave him her full attention. "I assume you're aware of William's feelings and the depth of his love for you?" said Bill; she blushed.

"What's wrong, Bootstrap?" she asked attentively.

"I'm afraid he's become greatly depressed with the idea of leaving you again. Whatever we do, we have to make this as easy as possible for him. If anything you should act willing to leave, otherwise he'll never dock for fear of losing you. Do you understand?" he asked her. As much as it pained the both of them, they knew this was the right thing to do. She nodded.

William would do anything to keep her near to him so that he would never leave his side again. However, she knew this was impossible. "If William doesn't see the necessity for my leaving, we'll simply have to show it to him." she concurred.

"Exactly. I'm sorry the both of you have to go through this. It's not fair."

"No, it's not fair. But nothing in life ever really is, is it? That's why we make sacrifices." she lowered herself back into her chair. She knew what she had to do and that it was no longer William's duty anymore but her's as well. The governor's daughter had years of watching her father handle things politically and make decisions, and now she was prepared to make her own.

"You're wise beyond your years, Elizabeth." he said.

"Thank you, Bootstrap." she smiled politely, though still over run by the looming shadow of grief. Bootstrap turned to leave but stopped immediately and turned around at once.

"Elizabeth? Can I call you, Lizzie?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course!" she giggled. She remembered when she was around 6 or 7 and her father used to call her that, but as she grew older she grew out of it. It was a joy to be called that once again.

"Then you must call me your father. I don't feel right about us being related and still sticking to formalities. It just doesn't seem right." he said, bringing tears to Elizabeth's eyes. She rose to give him a hug and- she treasured it after so long of longing to have a father figure back into her life. It didn't matter what her past differences with Bootstrap were, they were together now.

Several days passed and eventually as much as it was dreaded, the ship docked. Whilst William was confined to the Flying Dutchman the curse that bound him did not bind his crew. Will permitted them to go ashore as he shared one last luncheon with his beloved wife, before they would be parted. Although the past few days had been long and hard for the match made in the caribbean, they had managed to soldier through.

"I can't live like this." said William.

"Will, you have to. It's the only way!" pleaded Elizabeth not wanting to go through this again. It was bad enough seeing her husband go through all this, and yet she couldn't find a way to help him. "William? I'm sorry."

"Why? Didn't I bring this upon myself?" asked William.

"Will, darling, if anything it's just as much my fault as it yours! Let's not play this game." said Elizabeth.

"You're right." William tried to calm himself. "So what's the plan, from here?" He decided it would be best to focus on something else.

"I don't really know... I suppose there'll be a meeting of the court, and then..."

"What's to become of us?" William narrowed the subject.

"Will, don't leave." Elizabeth paused to look up at Will's confused and torn expression. He knew he'd have to leave eventually or risk the worst. "Not yet anyway... I need you as a witness to the court." She rationalized her statement. Will wasn't sure how to feel. Should he be happy that his wife wants him to say or distressed that the only reason she wants him to stay is so he can testify to the court?

"Elizabeth, I would stay with you forever." Elizabeth couldn't resist anymore. She immediately jumped up into his arms and kissed him knowing that she might never be able to kiss him again in such a manner for another nine and a half years. William kissed her back, until he withdrew suddenly. "Will? What's wrong?" Elizabeth worried. William was afraid to answer. He loved being close to Elizabeth, but for some reason images of Elsa kept popping into his head.

"Nothing," William paused to take a moment to collect himself and repress his thoughts. "I just love you so much." He pulled her close to him and she rested her head upon his chest.

"I love you too." she said sweetly and innocently with tears streaming down her cheek.

_"No you don't - or at least you wouldn't if you knew what I was thinking."_ Will guiltily thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They had officially arrived at Shipwreck Cove and Elizabeth was going to set foot on the pirate island for the first time in a long time, but to her it was all too short. She'd hoped to never be involved in it again after all the pain it had caused her, but she realized she should've thought of that before she became king. Elizabeth noticed the extreme emptiness of the fortress. There was no one there! Give or take a few scattered people here and there, but other than that the pirates were scarce. Or at least, she hoped they were scarce since the only other option was that they were dead.

Elizabeth continued walking threw the caverns. She wasn't concerned with the meeting of the court at this moment. Right now, she just wanted to find Captain Edward Teague. She had been asking men along the way if they'd seen him but the only directions she'd been able to find were as follows:

_ a right_

_2. Make a left_

_3. Walk fifty paces, make a left_

_4. Make a right._

_5. Make a right._

_6. Make a right._

_7. Make a right._

_8. Go left when you pass the third barnacle. He'll be in the hold nearest to the end_

"Bloody rum-soaked pirates!" Elizabeth grunted with her jaw clenched. Their directions were maddening, confusing, and all around ridiculous. She'd be better off if she had Jack's compass! _"How many rights have I made? Three? Four? At least fifty barnacles! This passage leads left." _Elizabeth deducted in her head to follow that course instead. She was bound to run into Teague sooner or later, right? She followed the winding twists of the hallway which were nothing like how the pirates described, yet she was too far gone to turn back now.

As she walked she noticed several strange inscriptions carved into the wall. They were in all different languages! French, Spanish, Latin, and other strange markings she'd never heard of. Hieroglyphics and cuneiform made up a great deal of the wall as well. Clearly this cove had been here longer than she'd realized. Pirates had been there longer than she realized!

She placed her hand against the wall allowing it to feel the indentations of the markings. She was completely in awe of the depth of pirate history when all of a sudden, her hand stopped moving. In fact, her whole body stopped moving and fell backwards as she hit the floor. She'd come to a dead end! Only, it wasn't a dead end at all... There was a golden door that seemed to entice her to open it. She placed her delicate fingers on the handle which was ice cold. The door was heavy and it took all her strength to push it open. Little gasps of pain escaped her as the pressure of the door strained against her muscles. She closed her eyes tight and made one last effort to push the door open. Finally panting for air, she opened her eyes and gazed in awe at what the room held. There was no furniture in it at all. Only objects, most of which on pedestals if not scattered over the floor. They didn't look like much. In fact they didn't seem like much either but there were a few items that she took note of mentally in her head. There was a pair of silver chalices that seemed to be ringing as life flowed out of them. There lying in the corner was also some charts - they were like the ones they'd used to get Jack back from the locker, but seemed different some how as though they were newer or recreated.

Another item that caught her attention was the chest of cortez - the very chest which had been fought over all those years ago that had once been used by her father in law to curse Barbossa's pirate crew. She wondered if the aztec gold was still inside. She walked over to the chest but dare not touch it for fear of its curse. After all, it was the chest that had started this whole mess in the first place. She also noticed a few other items from the Isla de Muerta's treasure. Suddenly she heard a noise that made her jump!

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

It was a familiar noise, why was she scared? She knew it so well from all of those times she'd held it close to her when she was feeling hurt. She knew it from all the moments she'd concealed it from people to keep it safe.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

She knew it from every time Will held her close in those earlier years. She knew it from how it seemed to match up perfectly with the rhythm of her own heart. She knew it from how it comforted her when she could not find reason to go on living.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

She knew it because it was William's heart.

"So you've found the heart?" she recognized that deep husky voice immediately. She whipped around to find she was in the presence of Captain Teague. She nodded "yes" in return.

"What is this place?" Elizabeth said, still awestruck and in shock. She subconsciously began drawing backward towards the heart as it called to her.

"Tis the place where all pirate's treasure be. The stronghold of all things pirate's hold dear and necessary to their life." he spoke to her, in a way that made her almost frightened.

"But the Isla de Muerta... It was destroyed! Wasn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye it twas, but we could not let the curse be lost amongst the sea. You see my king," he paused. It surprised Elizabeth how he respected her authority, but she should've thought nothing less of the keeper of the code. "There are certain things that must be kept safe and secret. If just anyone could get a hold of that chest, they could create an unstoppable fleet against us." Elizabeth took in all of this information.

Suddenly she realized that the cove was much more of a fortress than she thought. Inside this room were treasures enough to rule the world. She considered asking why they don't use them to gain power but soon answered the question for herself. Pirates like opposition. That's what they do. Without it, they're just like everyone else in the world.

"So that's why you took the heart here, then? To keep it safe? Secret from anyone who's as power hungry as Beckett was?" Elizabeth began to understand.

"Yes. But I must be warning you, you and I are the only ones that know of this here cavern."

"But what about the other pirates? Don't they ever wonder about these things? What's happened to them?" she asked.

"Pirates are a fool and greedy bunch, Mrs. Turner. Once they've found the treasure they seek and have used it for what it's worth they don't care what happens to it. They're already half gone on their next quest." he said.

Elizabeth placed her hand upon the chest, and she could feel Will's steady heartbeat which was constant and hopeful that one day Will might live again. Slowly she turned around and allowed Teague to lead her out of the treasure room. Once they were out he closed the door behind him and Elizabeth watched as the many intricate locks locked themselves making sure the compartment was completely air tight.

"How can you get back in?" curiosity got the better of Elizabeth.

"The locks will open for you." he said matter-of-factly.

"Will they open for anyone?" she said concerned about the safety of her husband's heart.

"No, only to whom they like." he smiled at her, Elizabeth did not smile back. She wasn't exactly in the friendly mood today, she just wanted matters to be settled. Elizabeth had a million questions to ask about the fortress, considering she'd only been there once before but decided only one was relevant.

"What are these markings on the walls?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask that. These markings are the written records of piracy. Piracy past, piracy present, and piracy... Future." he said.

"Future?" Elizabeth was astonished. "You mean prophecies?" Teague nodded yes, but said nothing. He only moved his pointer finger to his lips. Elizabeth lowered her voice, realizing that this was very secret. Elizabeth was amazed. All the history of pirates was engraved into these walls. "Can we... Can we read them?" Elizabeth whispered, stopping Teague dead in his tracks.

"No!" he said, realizing he'd startled Elizabeth. "No, no one must ever read them. It's forbidden."

Why? Why was it forbidden? Elizabeth began to ponder it inside her head. She so badly wanted to read it, for many reasons. But the main reason was because she wanted to know what would become of William, her beloved husband. She desperately wanted to know if there was any way she could save him from his eternal fate, but alas, it was forbidden to read the writing on the walls.

Captain Teague led her to a long, steep, spiral staircase going upward. She began to ascend upwards wondering where the captain was leading her. Oh, how she despised this staircase! It was filthy iron covered in rust, and with every step she took it made a ghastly creaking noise which did little for her confidence in the safety of the staircase. Although she forbid herself not to, she looked downward at the staircase which seemed to descend into a pit of darkness.

"Afraid of heights, miss?" asked Captain Teague who'd noticed she'd nearly fainted.

"Me? No, not a bit!" That was a lie.

Elizabeth continued to lie to herself all the way up the stair case until they reached the top. At the top of the stair case was nothing but a dead end into a small hollow in the cave. Elizabeth was about to scream at Edward Teague for leading her up this most horrific staircase. As Teague hoisted himself up the last step he noticed Elizabeth was glaring at him. Yet, instead of answering her obvious question he ignored her and walked straight into the dead end. Suddenly, Elizabeth realized it wasn't a dead end at all! As Teague pushed into the wall she watched it open and realized it was a secret passage way! Captain Edward Teague had led her straight into the Brethren Court - or at least almost straight into it. They were just outside the court and Elizabeth could here the useless squabbling of pirates. She'd forgotten just how much it annoyed her...

She was just turning the corner when she saw a familiar frame. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth!" said Captain Jack Sparrow. His eyes grew wide as nothing scared him more than female logic. Particularly, Elizabeth's female logic.

"What's the matter, Jackie? Weren't you expecting to see her? This is the Brethren Court, after all." said Edward sarcastically. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wait... Where's everyone else?" Elizabeth asked noting it appeared to be just Jack, his crew, Teague, and herself.

"Not here." said Jack Sparrow grimly, but his expression immediately changed when a thought occurred inside his head. "You needn't worry Liz, there's plenty of rum to spare now!" said Jack, passing a bottle to Elizabeth who passed it back. Jack drank it happily.

"Who exactly is here and who isn't?" Elizabeth was determined to get this meeting in order even if it killed her which seemed the most likely at the time. All of a sudden a gunshot came from the background.

"The lady wants to know who's here." said Teague, demanding a roll be taken.

"One does wonder who patches all those dreadful holes!" said Jack staring at the numerous bullet holes that came from his father's anger.

"Oh, shut up!" A voice emerged from the background, which was immediately recognized as the Pirate Lord, Captain Hector Barbossa. Accompanied by his voice was the rhythmic thudding of a peg leg. Elizabeth wondered how he'd managed that, but of course that was another story for another day. Elizabeth also wondered what had happened to Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and the rest of the crew she'd sailed with long ago but she would soon find out that Barbossa's greed had lost them to Blackbeard. Had she not been in a room full of men, she might've shed a few tears but as long as she was in the presence of Pirates she would hold her ground.

After much more useless arguing, someone finally managed to write down which parties were fighting against which. That would have to suffice for role at the time. The pirate lords that had been able to show up were Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa, Gentlemen Jocard, Villanueva, and Ammand the Corsair. That made six lords left out of what once had been nine.

"I'd like to vote!" Elizabeth spoke up. All eyes were on her.

"Are you mad? We haven't even discussed anything yet!" objected Barbossa.

"Vote on what?" various others responded and Villanueva muttered something in Spanish. Soon the whole place was in an uproar.

"Listen to me!" Elizabeth screamed. Finally! She had their attention, and she knew whatever she had to say she should say it fast before she lost it again. "I vote that before we make any important decisions, we should hold this meeting on board the Flying Dutchman!" Questions began to fly back at her, and she raised her voice louder still. "We need Will's help! He can answer questions we have!"

"Bring him in here then!" the stubborn pirate's chorused.

"He can't!" she argued and then skipped straight to it. "All those is favor, say aye!" Elizabeth's vote made one. Jack and Barbossa's made three. Those were the two she could count on to see the logic in her vote. Ammand the Corsair and Villanueva begrudgingly voted aye as well, followed by the most disdainful Gentleman Jocard.

Elizabeth's assumptions would soon be proven. The pirates didn't want to stay because of sentimentality and tradition. They just didn't want to leave all of the rum. William sat on the deck of his ship. He was so close and yet so far it seemed unfair. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, he could see Elizabeth approaching him with a handful of other pirates trailing behind her.

"Elizabeth?" Will spoke. He didn't think she'd be done so quickly. After all, she'd barely been gone. There was something about her though. The way she walked and moved. It wasn't over - it was just barely beginning. As the crew wondered what to do, William told them to allow the pirates on board. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to be included in the meeting." she said to him. William led the pirate lords down a level where they could discuss things more privately. Several crates and other objects were moved together to create a table for the pirates to sit around. They all pulled up boxes to sit on and Will almost laughed at the site. The last time he'd sat amongst pirates in this fashion he'd been playing a game of liar's dice betting years of service aboard the dutchman.

_"So Jones did win in the end..."_ William thought to himself.

"Alright! Alright! Order!" Elizabeth shouted, which surprised Will. She was practically a completely different person in the Court. In fact, he was beginning to like this feistier side of his wife. It seemed he got to know her a little better every day. "Does any one have any news of those, not among us?

Teague spoke up, "Mistress Ching is dead. Sri Sumbhajee is dead. We can only assume Capitaine Chevaille is dead."

"Someone is trying to kill us off?" Elizabeth said.

"Well, considering they've already killed three of us I'd say they're more than trying." said Jack Sparrow. William had forgotten about Jack Sparrow, particularly how annoying he was. Never the less, William thought this a most educational experience for him, as he'd never known how political pirates really were.

"Wait a minute! If pirates are dying, shouldn't I have picked up their souls?" William suddenly realized why his wife wanted to include him in the meeting.

"Aye, no true pirate in their right mind would die ashore!" said Barbossa.

"Why not?" asked Will. Although he was a pirate, he was still a young pirate and had a lot of learning to do about them.

"Those that die ashore, can't go to fiddler's green." told Barbossa. It all made sense now... how pirates despised being on land and why the captain always went down with the ship.

"Aye, whoever be doing this has a real bone to pick with pirates! A crueler thing can't be done to a man. Dyeing on land and preventing him to gain what he's worked hard for his whole life!" Joshamee Gibbs spoke up from behind Jack. Another time Will and Elizabeth would've loved to catch up, but that would have to wait.

"And what is that?" William asked.

"A million dancing wenches and a bottomless mug of rum!" said Gibbs, delightedly.

"Makes you think twice about the pros and cons of death, eh?" said Jack Sparrow.

"So someone is kidnapping the pirate lords and executing them?" said Elizabeth. They were all targets now, waiting for the huntsman to make his final selection. The remaining lords nodded in agreement. "Then we must declare war!" she exclaimed.

"Declare war on who? Impossiblé!" objected Villanueva.

"Kill her!" shouted Ammand

"But we must fight back to save all of our necks!" Elizabeth's anger was like a fiery furnace. "This isn't right! How many more of us will die before we decide to fight back? And by then it will be too late! You're all cowards!"

"You foolish woman! You know nothing of pirates!" shouted Ammand drawing his flintlock pistol and aiming it at Elizabeth's skull.

"King!" Elizabeth through it at their faces. Suddenly gunshots began to ricochet across the room as metal clanking rang through the air. Pirates began to jump at each other, each blaming the other as the cause for making Elizabeth Swann the King.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" yelled Jack. Elizabeth looked at him, profusely confused. Suddenly she caught that glimpse in Jack's eye that meant he was scheming. She wasn't about to object now though, as his schemes might just get her exactly what she wanted. "Brothers... Perhaps friends... Or rather acquaintances... I think we can all agree that Elizabeth is in fact a_ woman_ and being thus a _woman_ perhaps makes her judgement a bit cloudy, as it were! Let us not forget that when we elected her as king during a time of war. Desperation in a time of despair! I propose that we come to a compromise!"

Whispers from the men began to flutter about. William couldn't help but role his eyes and Elizabeth was disgusted by Jack's display of prejudices against women.

"And what kind of a compromise would that be?" said Barbossa. The room became silent.

"That this meeting of the court should end. You can all go your separate ways and continue pirating without any concern for each other."

"What be the catch, Jack?" said Barbossa. Jack's face became blank. As Elizabeth looked at him she suddenly realized what he was aiming for.

"Stay alive and make it known!" said Elizabeth as a devilish smile grew on Jack, she was finally speaking in terms pirates could understand. There isn't a thing in the world that pirates didn't love more than gaining notoriety. Being commanded to do so by the court was like getting paid for nothing. Barbossa developed a toothy grin exposing his yellowing teeth.

"Agreed." Barbossa hissed. "Any other items of business before the court disperses?" The pirates looked around at each other, but it seemed no one had any questions.

Jack broke the silence, "Uh, I don't s'pose any of you numskulls know how to get a ship out of a bottle, eh?" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Meeting adjourned!" and with that the pirates dispersed, leaving Jack slightly disappointed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, I'm a little wary about this chapter. Not sure if I like it or not, and I've kind of lost inspiration which is why its been so long since I've updated. I wrote a couple of other chapters in advance though, so I will probably post those as soon as I get a chance. I have mid-terms all this week, but things will calm down eventually and I'm sure updates will come easier.**


End file.
